


Angel

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel disapproves of the typical angel Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

“I always found the human custom of putting likenesses of my people on top of their trees, or as Christmas decorations,” Castiel mused, watching Sam and Dean decorate a little makeshift Christmas tree. “They are highly inaccurate.”

“Well, we can’t exactly put a likeness of someone who is as tall as the Empire State building on our tree.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“It would be at a reduced scale. If you are going to put an angel on the tree, you must be morphologically accurate.”

“Still. That’s kind of ridiculous.” 

Castiel folded his arms, tilted his head to stare at the Christmas tree, and then promptly turned on his heel.

“I will be back. Have fun with your decorations.” Before Dean or Sam could protest, Castiel strode out the door, leaving the boys alone. 

“I wonder if we should be wary of what he’s up to,” Sam muttered when Castiel was out of earshot. Dean shrugged.

“Eh, he’s probably planning something weird with Christmas decorations, to make them more ‘morphologically accurate.’”

“What, is he gonna bring back a diagram of Santa’s inner anatomy?” 

Dean laughed.

“Who knows?”

Castiel came back a few hours later, and by then, the Christmas tree was finished, a star on top of the tree instead of an angel. Dean and Sam were lounging in front of the television with a couple of beers, and they had forgotten what exactly Castiel had gone off to do. When Castiel came through the front door, with an immaculately detailed foil angel in his hands, Dean wondered if he’d had one too many drinks.

“Cas, you’re back,” Dean said, stunned. He had known it was an angel because of the wings, but as he looked closer, it looked different than the way an angel manifested as human - far different. The wings were immense, for one, and the head of the angel was composed of three animal heads - a zebra, an ox, and a vaguely humanoid face in the middle.

“I decided I would look best on your tree,” Castiel said, striding past them both, removing the star, and placing the angel on top, where it balanced precariously. The boys watched after him, and Sam stifled a laugh. Dean, however, was transfixed with the angel Castiel had made.

“That’s you, Cas? That’s what you look like, when you’re the Empire State Building?” 

“When I’m as  _tall_  as the Empire State Building, Dean.” 

“I didn’t mean that literally, Cas.” Dean laughed, and got up so he could look at the angel more closely. It was grotesque in a way, but he also found another word running through his mind when he looked at it, a word he hardly ever used - “lovely.” 

He finally stood back, folded his arms, and smiled at Castiel.

“I like it. It’s perfect.”

Castiel broke into one of his rare smiles, and sat down beside the boys, pleased. Sam looked like he was holding back more laughs, but Dean didn’t care. Even if he was the only one who thought so, he liked Castiel’s angel. And that was that. 


End file.
